User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 10:43, November 2, 2010 Re:Hi! Its nice to meet you, AdventureWriter28. LORD LIZARDON 08:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Rember me? Happyaqua Re: Can you Sorry, I'm from Spain. I'm not fluent speaking english. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know you from the Bakugan wiki... How's it going? Yeah... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... True... Yeah. Here we go. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) G2G. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 01:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm a fan of Touya (Okay)Touya-Black 09:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I seriously can't believe that i've been editing here for 2 days and i'm already ranked #16-17. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 13:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episode That's fine, you don't have to ask me! I'm not your boss! ;) But yeah don't worry about Ash's profile. Also thank you for telling me about the episode you made, that makes my job easier. I'll link it straight away. Keep up the good work! Hstar 16:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hardly. The admins have for some reason dissapeared. I used to be an admin. But I will be more active in 6 more days. No admins here, only a bunch of vandalizers. But we got them to leave. If you want to join PokePower, you have to have 800+ edits and something you are good at. This group is very high-ranked users. And for right now, the leaders of the wiki. - Where did you get those manga pictures? LORD LIZARDON 10:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ciencia Im Very Sorry if i May have put in wrong information About that one section you told me about earlier,But Anyways Were both in The top 20 Now :) RE: HI.. How are U? And no need to ask opinions and all.. If u like it add it, (avoid unwanted data) also i m not one of the admins so make more edits at ur spare time.. See Ya.. User:WILEDEDJONES Hi! Hi! I'm looking for Friends on this Wiki Wish to be Friends? See My Profile User:Amyroselove if you Wish to be Friends. Thank You! Thank you for being my Friend! No Worrys I Do NOT do things like that! Your Friend, User:Amyroselove Hey! I can't believe this, but I am ranked right behind the leader of the PokePower team. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. And thanks! (Also, I am being decided to be an admin) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hope you become one one day! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... If you are wandering what i'm doing, i'm trying to earn the cafinnated (Don't know how to spell) badge. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That one. And thanks! (I already did about 70 edits in the last 1 hour) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) After this badge my next target is probably going to be the two weeks on the wiki badge. And about the making badges, would I be able to make a badge for changing article names? (I already did about 200 of those.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link to that category? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well, I am not an admin yet, but that is good to know for if I do become one soon. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I just got the caffinated badge for making 100 edits in one day, and I also got the curator badge for adding 1000 pictures to pages (Only 2 people have the curator badge and i'm one of them!!!) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I hope so. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Your signature How did you get you signature to link to other pages and be a certain colour (I know how to change my signature just not hyperlink or colour it) Chief Editor of the Anime Department - Hstar 14:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!! Thank you so much!!! i will make you the next in line to be captain (if I ever end up leaving this wiki for some reason.) Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 12:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And by the way, i split all of the teams Pokemon between me and you. I gave you giratina, normal Lugia, Tyranitar, and a couple more. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I already gave you Umbreon as well. Plus, I own the teams Shadow Lugia, so I don't need a normal Lugia. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is how you make an infobox, copy and paste this into your profile: and then just edit it any way you want! Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, HERE is how you do it: { {Userinfobox} } but remove the spaces when you are putting it in. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how First of all, Evanf made me a beautiful signature! Lol but thanks for replying anyway. Second I don't know how to archive talk messages and third I think you have to upload a template, something like User:CharacterBox. By all means tell me if I'm wrong and I'll find out for you. Oh and thank you for the congrats, I really appreciate it ;) Re: Hi! Hi I'm good Thanks! How are you? User:Amyroselove Good. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) PokePower I just became an official member of the PokePower team. (The cheif blogger.) You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 20:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I just made my first Archive. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Oh Pokemon Adventures? I love Pokemon Adventures! What about it? User:Amyroselove Yeah I started on monday. Maybe Red. User:Amyroselove Who is your favorite Pokemon Adventures Character? User:Amyroselove The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them up! Hurry! You have until the 19th! Spheal.jpg Igglybuff.png Dratini.jpg thumb|300px|right|Here it is! enjoy! ^_^ text=Do I know you? Dang, my box thing is not working... -DarkusAlpha Filipino? You're a Filipino? You speak Tagalog? :O! I'm Filipino, too! I used to live in Tacloban City, then I moved to the U.S! Do you live in Manila? Or a smaller city? [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 23:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Umm. Itim at karamihan sa mga iba pang mga iyan. :) [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 02:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Kailangan kong matulog Goodnight! :) [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]''[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| The Easter Bunny is Here! '']] 02:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Where did u get?? Where did you get the high-quality colored picture of Ruby in Pokemon. I am curious because it looks like in a movie film.